


the world is a big place

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, it's about Morozov's students bc I have strong opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "I was a mouse trapped in a corner, looking for a crack to flee through but despairing of finding one."
Series: Quarantink [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the world is a big place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: mouse
> 
> I was looking for inspiration and found that quote in the summary, it's from Danielle Teller. I hope you enjoy!

It doesn't feel right. 

The world is a big place, enormous, and some say that there is a place for everyone. And you can see it, when you travel from rink to a rink, one country, three, four until it all blends into one blur of ice and exhaustion as you try to fit your life in a suitcase over and over again. 

The world is a big place, full of possibilities and so damn scary. Would you make it on your own? You're too afraid to try, because maybe your little corner isn't the happiest place, but at least you know it, catching scrapes of attention like a little mouse hunting for tiny crumbs of bread. 

It doesn't feel right, and sometimes you feel like you deserve more. And even though you know where the door is, you don't leave, you don't dare to. 

The world is a big place, and you're just you, and you feel small and lonely, and sometimes a little bit cold. Sometimes you wish for something better, but for now you will stay in your corner, and dream about the day you won't be afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
